


What the Hell Just Happend?

by Hinata_Ukai10



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Ukai10/pseuds/Hinata_Ukai10
Summary: Naruto and My Hero Academia crossoverThe sound village is raiding the leaf village. What happens when 8 shinoboi are transported to a doorless and windowless room? What happens when they get back? One sound ninja isn't really a ninja, he's a villain from My Hero Academia.This can be found on Wattpad under the username Midweststreetcar
Relationships: Aburame Shino / Yuuhi Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma, Rock Lee & Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Shikamaru v.s Pakkun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923663) by [Reading_Nut_Cassirole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_Nut_Cassirole/pseuds/Reading_Nut_Cassirole). 



> Okay, so everyone remember what's happening? If not let me remind you. The leaf village has fallen under attack. Every citizen is under a Genjutsu. Guy, Kakashi, and Sakura have dispelled the jutsu. By the way in this story Lee is completely healed by the end of the Chuunin exams ( I know it's not possible but for the sake of this story it is)
> 
> Kakashi: 27
> 
> Gai: 27
> 
> Asuma: 28
> 
> Kurenai: 28
> 
> Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino: 15
> 
> Lee: 16
> 
> Bold: Author-Chan 
> 
> Italics: Thoughts
> 
> Normal: text

" Alright, listen little girl don't chu dare go around sayin, I'm just some cute puppy," grumbled Pakkun.

"But I didn't even say cute," mumbled Sakura in her head.

" Okay it's time, Sakura go release the Genjutsu," Kakashi said in a half-whisper. 

Sakura nodded her head. With Pakkun following she crawled over to Naruto and release the Genjutsu that was affecting him. After waking him and quickly explaining (while ducking a kunai ) to him to keep his head down, Sakura crawled over to Shikamaru. Studying his face she realized that he was pretending to be asleep. 

"Shikamaru," Sakura half-growled. "You were...this whole time?"

Pakkun walked over to Shikamaru and bit his calf. In 2 1/2 seconds Shikamaru sat up and began hollering and shaking his leg, trying to fling Pakkun off.

"You release Genjustu too, you faker. Why were you pretending to be asleep this whole time?" Sakura scolds.

Realizing he was going to have to pry Pakkun's jaws form around his calf, Shikamaru pulled Pakkun off his leg by the scruff of his neck. Squishing Pakkun cheeks together Shikamaru replied. " I didn't want to get involved," he said while pulling on Pakkun's cheeks. " Just give me a break. I couldn't care less about Sasuke." Shikamaru let go of Pakkun's cheek, Pakkun saw the perfect opportunity to bite him again.

Naruto sat up again and look around at everyone that was under a sleeping Genjutsu and the shinoboi fighting. " Wha-What is all this?" he questions to no one in particular. 

Turning to Naruto, Sakura saw the Sound ninja with a Kunai in hand about to slice Naruto. "Behind you," she screamed in a panicked voice to Naruto.

Before Naruto could react, Gai had pinned the Sound ninja to the wall behind them leaving a large cater. 

"So fast," the ninja manages to gasp out.

" Not just fast, powerful," Gai says before pushing the ninja through the wall completely. 

Before anyone could utter another word Kakashi, Naruto, Gai, and Shikamaru disappeared. Leaving a surprised Sakura and Pakkun in their wake.

"Where did they go?" asked Sakura in a panic.

" I don't know. I can't even smell them, but we need to worry about the rest of the village. Let's go find Lady Tsunade, she can help us."

************************

Shino, Kakashi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Asuma, Lee, and Kurenai found themselves in a dog pile on top of Gai. After everyone untangled themselves and stood up, Shino let some of his Kikaichu (his bugs) to explore the windowless, doorless room for traps. The skilled Jounin looked around as well, Asuma notices a small black camera almost completely hidden in the shadows of the left far corner of the tiny dimly lit room.

"There aren't any traps in the room," said Shino

" But there is a camera back there and its on," Asuma said, while pointing to the left corner.

"I find it odd that the eight of us were taken. The person who took us didn't take us at random, they wanted to take one of us students form each team and their sensei," Shikamaru said. Chains popped out of the ground and grabbed Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee. Each of the senseis ran over to help their students. Purplish force fields separated each group. 

"Well done Nara, you figure a part of my plan," a random voice stated.

"What do you want," asked Kakashi.

"Entertainment," The voice answered 

" What kind of entertainment?" Asuma asked

" Oh, Kakashi can figure this out, he's obsessed with it"

Everyone was a bit confused. Shikamaru was the first to figure it out, he turned a brilliant shade of red. 

" Ahh, I see that Shikamaru has figured it out first. To be expected form a Nara."

" What did you figure out?" Shino asked

" Kakashi sensei, this entertainment is what you read everyday," Stated Shikamaru while turning a darker shade of red.

Kakashi was the next to figure it out and he also turned red (he face his up above). Everyone else slowly started to realize what this guy wanted. Each of them turned a dark shade of red even Lee and Gai figured it out. 

" No, we won't do that. None of us like our students like that," cried Kurenai. 

Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, and Naruto screamed as something was stabbed to their wrists. Their arms felt like they were on fire. All the senseis jumped up and rush to their students. 

" What's wrong, Lee?" asked Gai concerned.

" I think that we were injected with something. My right arm feels like it's on fire," Lee replied with a grimace on his face. 

" Yes, I did inject some of you with a special serum that would leave you all with a nice surprise when you return. The other one of you just got something to inflict pain. You have an hour to start giving me entertainment if you don't the Chuunin will be in a lot more pain then this"

All the senseis were pissed. How dare this guy threaten their students to have sex with them. Weirdly enough each sensei knew that their students were virgins and they didn't want to be the ones who took that away. There also was 12-14 year age gap between all of them. After 45 minutes of thinking Kakashi stood up off the floor and approached Naruto. Reaching up Kakashi pulled down his mask and began to kiss Naruto. Frozen in shock Naruto didn't move at first but he started to kiss back. 

" Why are you kissing Naruto, Are you really gonna give in?" Asked a shocked Gai.

Kakashi pulled away from Naruto, he panted slightly before replying. " Yes, I don't want to see Naruto hurt anymore then he already is. I know I can't control how he hurts himself during training but this I can control."


	2. It Must be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contains smut through out most of the chapter. This is my first time writing smut. 
> 
> Kakashi: 27
> 
> Gai: 27
> 
> Asuma: 28
> 
> Kurenai: 28
> 
> Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino: 15
> 
> Lee: 16
> 
> Bold: Author-Chan
> 
> Italics: Thoughts
> 
> Normal: text
> 
> Bold Italics: Past
> 
> Previously:
> 
> There also was 12-14 year age gap between all of them. After 45 minutes of thinking Kakashi stood up off the floor and approached Naruto. Reaching up Kakashi pulled down his mask and began to kiss Naruto. Frozen in shock Naruto didn't move at first but he started to kiss back.
> 
> "Why are you kissing Naruto. Are you really gonna give in?" Asked a shocked Gai.
> 
> Kakashi pulled away from Naruto, he panted slightly before replying. " Yes, I don't want to see Naruto hurt anymore then he already is. I know I can't control how he hurts himself during training but this I can control."

Kakashi and Naruto:

Kakashi continued to kiss Naruto, he unzipped Naruto's bright orange jacket reveling his black shirt underneath. He moved to Naruto's neck and began to kiss and suck around the area that connects the shoulder to the base of the neck. 

"Found it!" the inner Kakashi grinned. Kakashi continued to suck and bite lightly at the spot while running his hands under Naruto's shirt. His fingers found Naruto's nipples and rubbed them until they were hard. Naruto moaned, he never felt this much pleasure with using his hand. Kakashi removed both of Naruto's weapon pouches, pants, and boxers before removing his own.

"I really don't want to hurt you but even with preparation it's still going to be a bit painful. I will tell you right now, I'm 8 inches with a 2 inch girth." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. " It will be a slow go at first especially since we don't have proper lube." Naruto whimpered. 

" Wrap your legs around my waist," Kakashi mumbled. Naruto was confused but did so anyway.

Kakashi stuck 3 fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. He stuck a single finger into Naruto's tight muscle up to the first knuckle. Studying Naruto's face for any discomfort he thrust his finger in several more times before adding a second one and scissoring him. Soon all three fingers were in. 

Naruto was a moaning mess by the time Kakashi removed his fingers. Naruto whined at the loss, Kakashi pulled him in for another kiss while lining himself up with Naruto's entrance. Slowing pushing in Kakashi watched Naruto's face for any signs of discomfort and kissing Naruto when he did.

" Ah-hh it hurt's Kakashi," Naruto said with a few tears streaming down his face. Kakashi stopped for a moment, 2 inches in. Kakashi waited until Naruto nodded before going another 2 inches in. After doing this a couple more times, he was balls deep into Naruto. He slowly pulled out until the tip was left before pushing back in.

" Kakashiii," Naruto cried out as his prostate was hit. Kakashi slowly increased his pace until his was thrusting at a fairly fast pace. Taking Naruto's member into his hand he stroked Naruto until he came then shortly came into Naruto.

Asuma and Shikamaru 

" I really don't want to do this to Shika he's one of my best friends. It must be done, I can't stand the thought of Shika being hurt. Oh the look on Shikaku's face when he finds out. I'll be lucky if I live to see the next day. You knew that when you signed up to be a ninja you would be risking your life. Yes but it's Shikaku and Shikamaru is his only son and he'll make my death slow and painful." 

With that thought it mind Asuma visibly shuddered. He pulled himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked over Shikamaru. Taking a deep breath he leaned to kiss Shikamaru. Shikamaru was startled at the feeling of Asuma's lips they were soft and warm. The taste of tobacco was very evident. Unlike kissing a girl, Asuma was much rougher but he loved it. Asuma's lips trailed down Shikamaru's face until he reached Shikamaru's sweet spot just below his jaw line. Asuma pulled both his and Shikamaru's weapon pouches off and pulled down their pants. 

"Wrap your legs around my waist like Naruto is doing to Kakashi," said Asuma while gripping Shika's butt. Spitting on his fingers he place one in Shikamaru's entrance. Asuma added another finger once Shika was used to the first one. Asuma thrust his fingers in and out of Shikamaru, watching face to make sure that he wasn't in to much pain and kissing him when he did see discomfort. Asuma searched around for Shikamaru's prostate.

"Ahhh-hhhuhhh," Shikamaru cried out seeing stars. " Feels good. Again."

Asuma decided to pull his fingers out and replace them with his 9 inch member. After he was fully seated in Shikamaru, he rapidly gained pace with his thrusts. Grabbing Shikamaru's neglected cock, Asuma quickly brought both of them to a finish.

Kurenai and Shino

Kurenai also finally gave in and approached Shino, she pulled him into a kiss as well. Shino was a bit surprised, but he kissed back. She rubbed his growing erection. She slipped off his brown shinobi pants and black boxers before removing her white shorts and panties that she only had the time to throw on earlier that morning. She also unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a black shirt similar to Kakashi's, to help prevent him form getting overheated. 

Grabbing Shino's 6 1/2 inch member, Kurenai slid on already wet form the other moans around her. She threw her head back and moan loudly as her g-spot had been rubbed. Up and down she slid, moaning. 

Shino was so caught up in the sensation that he failed to realize his mistake. Being a Aburame you have thought he would have pay attention to this little detail but he didn't. All his male Kikaichu were making a buzzing sound. It was their way of telling that a female was ready to mate; in this case Kurenai was ovulating. He wasn't very fond of mating season because his whole body was constantly buzzing.

After a few thrusts they were both cumming hard.

Rock Lee and Gai Gai was the last one to give in. He approached Lee and whispered into his ear.

" I'm sorry, Lee, but it must be done," he kissed Lee. Gai had some experience with men after all he was a jonin. Most jonin and ANBU had experimented with same gender relationships for stress relief on missions. So yes Kakashi had some experience with men too. ( No, there are no mentions of Kakagai in this story. Kakashi and Gai are like brothers). 

Gai leaned down and kissed Lee. It took awhile but Lee finally responded. Gai unzipped Lee's chunin vest.

" I think the only way for me to remove your jumpsuit (is that what they call it??) is to cut in off and this is the one time I don't have a spare," Gai said pulling out a kunai knife cutting the jumpsuit around Lee's waist. Lee's eyes were close and his face turned bright red. Gai quickly stripped them of their jumpsuits.

" Lee, you need to wrap your legs around my waist." Gai said pinning Lee closer to the wall.

Lubing his fingers, Gai stretched Lee. After Lee was ready Gai entered him. It had been awhile since he last did this and he was enjoying the tight heat. Gai quickly picked up speed, slamming his hips against Lee's butt. 

"AHHAHH," Lee cried out as his prostate was repeatably abused. Gai stroked Lee's cock in time with his thrusts and they both quickly came. Gai gently pulled out

*********

One by one, everyone got dressed, and the force fields dropped. Lee pulled up his bottom half of his jumpsuit and used his Kunai knife and headband to make a belt. Once everyone was dressed, beds appeared. Except for Kurenai, each sensei picked up their partners' bridal style and placed them on the bed. Shino was the one picking Kurenai. Realizing the temperature was dropping, Kakashi decided to take off his flak jacket and put on Naruto, who was fast asleep. Asuma and Gai followed in suit. Not even questioning why they weren't going home, everyone fell asleep, exhausted.

*****************Next Morning*******************

Gai was the first to wake up. He was confused at first because his arms were wrapped around Lee, who was facing him. Then he remembers yesterday's events; gently pulling his arms away from Lee, he sat up and looked around at everyone else still asleep. He spotted a toilet in the corner he quickly used it. He walked over and woke up Kurenai.

" Good Morning, I think. There's a toilet over there in the corner. I figured that you would like to use it before anyone else woke up." He whispered.

" Thanks, Gai," Kurenai whispered back before getting up and making sure Gai's back was turned to her.

Gai crawled back into the small bed next to Lee and laid there thinking about what would happen when they got back to the village.

" What will happen between Lee and I, knowing we had sex? How much longer will we be here? Is this the work of Orochimaru? Has Kabuto informed the Hokage? Will Lee hate me because of what happened?" All these thoughts kept running through his head. If it weren't for the fact Lee woke up, Gai's brain might have short-circuited.

"Good Morning, Gai-Sensei," mumbled a half-asleep Lee when he realized what happened the day before; he quickly sat up before flopping right back down, noticing the pain in his abdomen and lower back.

"Ah, I should have warned you not to sit up so fast, Lee," Gai said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. " Seeing as that was your first time, you're gonna be sore for a little while. It also didn't help the fact that I hadn't done it in a while. So, I may have enjoyed it a bit too much."

Lee was a bit startled to hear that from his sensei. He tried sitting up again although a bit slower. Sitting Indian style, Lee used his hands to walk his upper body forward until his face almost touched the bed. After holding that position for 15 seconds he sat up again. Gai couldn't help but stare at the skin that was reveled when Lee's "shirt" rode up.

By this time Kakashi and Asuma had woke up along with Shino. After sitting there quietly for 20 minutes, Asuma and Kakashi woke up Shikamaru and Naruto. Kakashi laid his hand on Naruto's chest before waking him up to keep him form sitting up too quickly. Asuma had to gently shake Shikamaru awake.

"How much longer are we going to be here? Naruto asked.

As soon as he said that they were enveloped in a white light and were whisked back to the Hokage's office . Lord Hiruzen Sarutobi was startled at the sudden sight of a shinobi dog pile on his office floor. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee whimpered form the impact. Lord Sarutobi took note of those whimpers but didn't say anything.

Iruka was talking to the Hokage when the missing shinoboi landed next in a pile next to him. His soul about left his body. Once he recovered, Naruto was standing up with the help of Kakashi. Iruka enveloped Naruto into a hug. Shikaku busted through the door. Kakashi and Asuma sweat-dropped.

" You're back!" Shikaku's deep voice rumbled while hugging Shikamaru and Naruto. Normally Nara men aren't very affection in public but this was an exception.

" I'm alright, Dad," Shikamaru hugs his father back.

" Yes, I'm too Dad," Naruto said hugging the man who adopted him after his parents died.

" What the hell happen to you and everyone else?" Shikaku asked.

"Orochimaru" Kabuto replied sitting in the window.

" Can't you use the door" Grumbled Hiruzen.

" What do you mean? Did that snake-bastard touch my sons?" Shikaku ignoring Hiruzen.

" Not exactly"

" What do you mean? Spit it out already Kabuto!" Shikaku hissed while Kakashi and Asuma slowly back up until they hit the wall. Both jumped after hitting the wall and look at each other with fear written on their faces. Well the wide eye you could see from Kakashi.

" It was Kakashi and Asuma. Each sensei was forced to have sex with their students. If they didn't the students would have died."

Shikaku whip around and started after Asuma and Kakashi only to be stop by Gai and Hiruzen.

"Let me go, they touched my sons," Shikaku roared fighting Gai and Hiruzen.

" Don't hurt them Dad, there's nothing they couldn't do and if they refused we would've die," Shikamaru stated.

" You're lucky my boys have forgiven you but if you touch them again. I WILL KILL YOU," Shikaku threatens.


	3. Author's Note

Alright I have created a Discord server it is called Midweststreetcar Fandom server. I will have some rules set up but anyone can join and y'all can talk about whatever.

Link: https://discord.gg/cdhzyaHapS

**Author's Note:**

> Lee's body, in this story, doesn't suffer a lot of damage like in the Anime. So by the end of the Chuunin exams, he's healed.


End file.
